Antroz (Person987)
Antroz was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta and its leader up to episode 18 in Teridax's abscence. Biography Realm of Conquest Part 1 Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox all hatched from their canisters at about the same time, and, confused of their location, began to explore. They soon discovered the Mistika Makuta and recruited them to their force, which later became known as the Brotherhood of Makuta. They then returned to the room Antroz had hatched in and began to build a base for their group. On the way back they saw the Toa Nuva and believing they would be easy prey, made plans to attack them once their base was complete. Not long after this base was completed, the Makuta were attacked by the Dark Hunters, who had dispatched a Visorak to spy on them. Antroz and the leader of the Mistika Makuta, Kirka, teamed up to fight Barrage and defeated him without much effort. Once the battle was over, He and the other Makuta went back to their plans to attack the Toa. Those plans were not entirely successful. Upon arriving at the Toa base, they were promptly ambushed by the Toa. Antroz and the other Makuta managed to subdue most of them, but Antroz was defeated by a water blast fired by Gali. He and Bitil were the only Makuta injured during the battle, and soon recovered. Kirka was worried by their imperfect victory and sent several Shadow Matoran to fetch reinforcements in the form of Icarax. With Icarax on their side, Antroz felt it safe to send Bitil and Chirox on a scouting mission to the house next door. The Makuta returned unharmed, but with an angry Toa of Light and Shadow in tow. Antroz led the Makuta to victory over this new foe, who eventually settled with the Toa Nuva. Antroz briefly appeared with Chirox in Trapped, ''when they were discussing the progress of the Battle Armor.'' When it was completed, the Makuta proceeded to attack the Toa once again. Takanuva's control over both Light and Shadow gave the Makuta some trouble, but they were able to soundly defeat the Toa and steal their masks. However, the Toa returned with new battle vehicles to defeat the Makuta and take back their masks. While the Makuta were still recovering from their defeat at the Toa's hands, the Dark Hunters struck once again. However, Chirox had upgraded the battle armor and again, they were able to send their enemies packing easily. Feeling as if he didn't quite belong with the other Makuta and stressed by the pressure of being a leader, Antroz set out on his own quest for power and identity. On his quest, he learned of the Mask of Life and its location, the Codrex. Antroz searched from the Codrex, but instead encountered Vezon in the wash-room. Antroz sought companionship from the Skakdi, not knowing of his treacherous past. Vezon stabbed him with a poisoned dagger and nearly killed him, but Teridax appeared and rescued Antroz, trapping Vezon in a washing machine. Teridax then returned with him to the Makuta base where he was healed. Teridax then informed the Makuta of the location of the Codrex and decided that the whole team should go try and retrieve the Mask of Life. They willingly obliged and joined the all out battle at the Codrex, for information about the Mask had been spreading throughout the house's inhabitants, and it was wanted by all. Antroz battled his rival Tahu to a stalemate until the battle between Ultimate Dume and Toa Mata Nui began. Both Antroz and Tahu were wiped out by the explosive battle. Part 2 A few weeks after the Battle of the Codrex, Antroz and Kirka entered in the Tag-Team Tournament. Their first opponents were Barrage and Sidorak, who they defeated without much of a problem or using battle armor. One by one, they watched their brothers fall to mysterious new opponents. Finally, Antroz and Kirka got a chance to settle the score in a battle with Illusion and Rumblor. Antroz and Illusion took the the skies while Kirka and Rumblor faced off on the ground. After the battle had progressed, it became apparent Illusion was merely stalling him, when a powerful attack from Kirka tipped Rumblor over, causing him to go into Battle Mode. Both Makuta were surprised by this and let their guard down long enough for Rumblor to defeat them in one blast. When Antroz awoke, he discovered that the beings were the Somets, a group of BIONICLEs that had been banished to the basment for heinous crimes. They had recently been released by Vezon and were bent on getting vengeance and conquering the house. Coincidentally, Teridax revealed new information about the Golden Armor, a powerful artifact that would enhance a being's power tremendously. Antroz and the other Makuta went on several missions to retrieve the armor, with some success. However, all seven pieces were stolen by Illusion and given to Vezon, who used their power to create a monstrous minion named Load and go on a destructive rampage. It took the combined efforts of the Makuta, Toa, and Piraka to stop him. Not after long, the Makuta heard news that Vezon was indeed still alive, and gathering an army to conquer the house once and for all, with his mysterious ally. The Makuta grudgingly joined forces with the other teams to stop a greater evil, and they all went in force to confron this final threat. Antroz easily destroyed some of the foot soldiers, Cheberaks, but was soon confronted by Illusion along with two other Somets, Itraz and Cyborg. They combined into Sailorix and fought Antroz, Kopaka, Solek, and Zaktan. A joint attack from the latter forced Sailorix to separate, and Antroz was able to convince the Somets that they were being used by Vezon. He, the rest of the team leaders, and the Somets traveled to Vezon's inner chamber, but were blocked by Load. The Somets offered to hold him off while everyone else went ahead, and Antroz agreed. They entered a chamber where they found Vezon and Teridax being fed power by a machine, transforming them into Vezon Titan and Teridax Titan. Antroz, Takanuva, Tahu, and Shadowed One fought Teridax Titan and were losing until Illusion who had fled from the battle with Load, appeared and smashed the machine, reverting the antagonists to their normal forms. Teridax and Vezon were soon overcome and begged for mercy, to which the leaders agreed. However, they would be banished to the basement for all eternity. After the final battle, Antroz and the remaining Makuta returned to their base. Prestigious Invaders Antroz debuted in season 2 when he battled Pohatu in a tournament, and won easily. His opponent in the finals was none other then his rival Illusion. Antroz and Illusion fought ferociously, neither giving an inch. A battle this close could only have ended in a tie, which it did. When the Imperial Army announced their arrival, Antroz volunteered to battle Garritron, but was held back by Chirox who insisted he rest after his battle with Illusion. Personality and Traits Antroz is a natural leader, who the rest of the Makuta followed throughtout the early episodes. His quick reflexes allowed him to give accurate commands to his teammates while in battle himself. Despite his leadership skills, he stepped down once Teridax, the true leader of the Makuta, returned. Powers and Equipment Antroz held a Tridax pod in his chest and was equipped with blade claws that could channel his many powers. He had the same powers as every other Makuta. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Fire Category:Shadow